truth or dare: YuGiOh style!
by lizy42100
Summary: in this story the gang plays truth or dare! i decided to make a original character to make it more interesting, *it was my dark side's idea, she's a fangirl, pfft* . this game goes from just a game to an all out war! i tried not to get too out of character, btw well, i suck at making good summaries, so enjoy my attempt at a truth or dare story!
1. the game begins

Truth or Dare, Yu-Gi-Oh Style!

Note- this fanfic is 2/3 truth or dare and 1/3 regular story. Bad and good Bakura are have separate bodies and so does Yami and yugi, and for those who don't know these names, good Bakura=Ryou and bad Bakura=Bakura.

(you can skip this one) Side note-this is my first original character, and to tell the truth, I'm not so sure if I completely understand the 'original character' thing, but I am going to try. And if it is not really right, then I guess tell me what is wrong. I am really just going off of how I have seen it done in a couple of other fanfics, mostly ones that are crazy and whacko, but hilarious, and the author is really in it. Well enough of my jibber-jabber, on with the show!  
Original character- Lizy

Current setting- a huge room in the Kaiba mansion(or as Mokuba had nicknamed it 'the escape boredom room') the room was carpeted, had a TV, beanbag chairs, table w/ chairs, and a corner of the room was a little kitchen where Mokuba kept the snacks and drinks. Mokuba had invited everyone over for lunch cuz he was more bored than usual. There was Yami, Yugi, Joey, Téa, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Mokuba, and surprisingly Kaiba (Tristen wasn't there cuz he was sick). Mokuba had "convinced" Kaiba to join them. They had all finished their lunch and were sitting in a circle on the ground(except Kaiba, who was typing on his laptop) and that is where the story takes off.

"uggghhhh, I'm bored again." Mokuba said sprawled out on the floor. "me too, what do you guys want to do?" Joey asked everyone. "I don't know, want to play a game?" Mokuba replied. "what game?" Ryou asked. "I don't know, any ideas?" Mokuba said.

"how about truth or dare!?" exclaimed a girl who had seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. She was wearing a tank top that was black and baby blue, dark jean shorts, a black fingerless glove on her right hand, and black sneakers. Her hair was long and strawberry blonde. Her eyes were blue and she was skinny.  
The sudden outburst startled everyone.

"Who are you!?" exclaimed Joey. "and how did you get in here?!" added Mokuba.

"my name is Lizy, and lets just say I have my ways. But don't mind me, lets play truth or dare!" Lizy said to everyone.

"do you really expect us to trust someone who just appeared out of nowhere!?" Kaiba asked Lizy. "yeah, pretty much!" Lizy said with a smile on her face. "why should we trust you!?" Kaiba said. "cuz if you don't I will make your shirt have a picture of Joey on it!" Lizy said with a smirk on her face. "and how are you supposed to do that?!" Kaiba said putting his smirk on. "like this" Lizy said snapping her fingers.

Kaiba looked at his shirt and there was a picture Joey on it.

" nooo, I gotta go change" Kaiba said running to his room. (talk about OOC^^')

"whoa, how did you do that!?" Marik and Yugi said at the same time.

"cuz I'm the-, well lets just say I have magic powers that let me do whatever I want. I can make anything do what I want it to!" replied Lizy.

"wow, that's cool!" exclaimed Téa. " yeah, it comes in handy" Lizy said.

"well lets get started before grumpy pants gets back here!" Lizy exclaimed.

"but you don't even know our names!" exclaimed Mokuba. "sure I do! Your Yami a.k.a pharaoh, Yugi, Joey, Téa, Mokuba, Marik, Bakura, Ryou, and grumpy pants is Kaiba!" she said pointing to each one as she said their name.  
"ok…I stand corrected." Mokuba said, dumbfounded.

"now lets get started!" Lizy said then ran over to everyone and sat between Bakura and Marik. ( in case you forgot they are sitting in a circle)

"I call first! Umm, Joey, truth or dare?" Lizy said. "dare" he replied. "I dare you to tell Kaiba when he comes back that you found that picture that he doesn't want anyone to see and took a pic of it with your phone and sent it to everyone you know, including the press!" Lizy said to Joey. "ok, this is going to be interesting. My turn, Yugi, truth or dare?" Joey said.

"umm, dare." he said. " I dare you to speak like a robot for 3 turns." Joey said.

"beep. Ok." he said trying to talk like a robot. "my, beep, turn.( Yugi got a evil smirk, well as evil as Yugi can get, on his face) Bakura, bleep, truth or dare?" Yugi said.

"dare, robot boy." Bakura replied with a smirk. "I dare, beep bop, you to do the chicken dance!" Yugi said. "no way!" Bakura shouted. "you have to!" Lizy exclaimed, "don't make me use my magic!" she added.

" *growl* fine!" Bakura said getting up. He walked back a couple feet and Lizy made a mini stereo appear and it started playing the chicken dance song. Bakura then closed his eyes and started doing the chicken dance. After doing it once he stopped along with the stereo that disappeared when it stopped and sat back down, blushing.  
Everybody was laughing. After about 30 seconds everyone calmed down.

"I believe it is my turn now, lets see, Téa, truth or dare?" Bakura said.

"dare" she replied. "I dare you to go get me a soda" he said. "uugghh, fine." she said getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

~about a minute later~

"here's your soda" Téa mumbled handing the soda to Bakura. He snatched it and Téa went back to where she was sitting.

"ok, Lizy, truth or dare." Téa said. "truth" she replied. "do you have a crush on any boy in here?" she said. "umm uhh-" Lizy was saved when Kaiba walked in the room and Joey had to do his dare.

"hey Kaiba, while you were gone I looked around and found the couple pictures that you didn't want anyone to see and I took a picture of them with my phone and sent it to everyone I know, including the press!" Joey said grinning.  
"you what! There's no way you could have found the picture of me in a clown suit and the one of me and Mr. Snuggles!" Kaiba shouted, obviously not thinking. "that's it Wheeler, your dead!" Kaiba was about to pounce on Joey when everyone started laughing.

"what's so funny!?" Kaiba shouted. Everyone calmed down and then Joey told him. "I didn't find any pictures, I was dared to say that!" Joey said. "dared by who?!" Kaiba asked.

"by me! I was hoping that when Joey said that you would say something embarrassing, and it worked! Now we know about embarrassing pictures of you!" Lizy said, "if you play maybe you could get back at me, so why don't you come over and sit down and play?" she added, hoping that her real plan would work. Lizy knew that Kaiba wouldn't play without a reason, and what better way to get him to play than to humiliate him!

"fine, but hear me now this is not just a game anymore, this is war!" Kaiba said then sat down next to Mokuba.  
"ok my turn-" Lizy started. "no its not! You didn't finish the truth, remember I asked you do you have a crush on any boy in here, and you haven't answered yet!" Téa reminded her.

"oh ya, ugghh" Lizy said. 'what do I do! I cant tell them! Umm, I got it!' Lizy thought. Lizy snapped her fingers and a crush soda appeared on Bakura's, Marik's, and Yami's head.

"yes I do!" Lizy said triumphantly. "you know what I meant!" Téa shouted. "you said do I have a crush on any boy in here, and I do. Crush is a popular brand of soda!" Lizy said taking the soda off of Bakura's head.

"you don't need this since you already have one." Lizy said to Bakura then opened the soda and took a sip.  
"anyway, its my turn! Marik, truth or dare?" Lizy said.

"dare" Marik replied. "I dare you to -" the rest Lizy whispered into his ear, and then put something in his hand. Marik nodded and got up and walked over to Yami, who was looking at his deck so he didn't notice, and stood behind him. Marik then pulled the neck of his shirt back a little and dropped whatever Lizy gave him in his shirt.

"AHHHHHH, COLLDD!" Yami screamed. Marik, who had ran back to where he was sitting, and Lizy were rolling on the floor laughing. Everyone else looked confused.

" what just happened?" Ryou asked. " Lizy dared me to put ice cubes down Yami's shirt!" Marik answered. "hey, its not my fault, its Kaiba's. he is the one who said this was war, if this is war than that means don't hold back." Lizy explained. "and please remember that what happens in this game stays in this game, so any harsh dares are made only because this is the game. I don't want to ruin your guys' friendship." she added.

"ok, well then no hard feelings Lizy." Yami said smiling. "Well its my turn. Ryou truth or dare?" Marik said.

"dare" Ryou replied. "I dare you to hug Bakura!" Marik said. "WHAT!? Are you trying to get me bloody killed?!" Ryou shouted. "don't worry, I'll immobilize him." Lizy said snapping her fingers. Bakura instantly froze.

"go on. And if he tries anything funny afterwards I'll use my magic and make him regret it." Lizy said giving Bakura a death glare.

Ryou got up and walked to Bakura and got on the ground and gave him a three second hug. He quickly then ran to his spot. Bakura then unfroze and gave both Marik and Ryou death glares.

"my turn. Kaiba truth or dare?" Ryou said. "dare" Kaiba replied. "I dare you to sing the barney song!" Ryou said. " grrrr, fine" Kaiba cleared his throat and started. "I love you, you hate me, lets get together and kill barney. You get the rope, I'll get the gas, lets burn barney's big fat a**." Kaiba sang. "close enough" Ryou said.

"at least its my turn, Lizy truth or dare?" Kaiba said without hesitation. "I'm not scared, I choose dare!" Lizy exclaimed. "good, I dare you to give me those powers of yours for the rest of the game!" Kaiba said wearing his famous smirk. "WHAT?! Rrrrrrr, fine, but you'll regret this!" she shouted. "I think you'll be the one regretting" he said.  
Lizy did something weird movements with her arms and then joined only her fingers together and faced her palms toward Kaiba. A orb of light appeared between her hands and she shoot it at Kaiba. "there" Lizy said plainly. "good" he said.

Kaiba decided to test his new powers by making Bakura and Marik spill their soda all over Lizy. She sat there shaking for a moment, and then let out an blood curtailing scream, and Kaiba could've sworn he saw a faint glow around her.  
Bakura and Marik quickly put one hand over her mouth and used the other and to hold her back just in case she tried to get Kaiba. She tried resisting, and she was getting out of their grip.

Marik then remembered something that worked on Ishizu to calm her down when she was mad at someone other than him.

Marik took his hand off of her mouth, leaving Bakura's there, and put it on her back, slightly moving it up and down, and said in a soft voice, "calm down Lizy, just calm down." almost instantly it started to effect Lizy, Bakura noticed, and not wanting to end up with scratches all over himself from her clawing him, put his hand on Lizy's shoulder, and said in the nicest voice he could muster, "Lizy, just calm down."

Lizy then basically melted, and went limp, like she was in some trance-like state. "good, that's better. Just stay calm." Marik said continuing to rub her back.

" what did you do to her?" Yugi asked in amazement. "its something that I do to Ishizu when she is really mad at someone, other than myself. It always calmed her down instantly, but it usually takes her a couple minutes to calm down enough to the point where she wont get mad again when I stop. She says that it's relaxing and it feels really good." Marik answered quietly.

Marik had momentarily stopped rubbing her back, and as if just to prove Marik right Lizy began to stir again, "and this is what I do if just doing this doesn't work." Marik said and then pulled her close to him and hugged her, continuing to rub her back. "shh, just stay calm." he said then she melted again.

After a couple minutes he said, "are you ok now?" Lizy nodded and pulled away from him. "sorry about that" she mumbled, then pulled her knees to her chest and hid her face, also hiding the fact that she was as red as a tomato from blushing.

"its fine, you had the right to be angry!" Mokuba exclaimed. " Seto that was going too far! You are so lucky that Marik knew that trick or you would've been torn to shreds!" he added. "hmph" was all Kaiba said.

"its fine guys, he will get what he deserves. Anyways lets resume the game, but I would ask that Kaiba make this soda all over me disappear." Lizy said. Kaiba grunted and snapped his fingers and it was like the soda was never there.

"thank you, now lets continue. Yami truth or dare?" she said. "dare" he replied. "I dare you to do the Egyptian dance!" Lizy said. " fine" he said, then he got up and did the Egyptian. When he sat down Lizy did a golf clap and said sarcastically " I don't know what it is but something's telling me that that dance is perfect for you."

Yami snickered and said " gee, I wonder why! I guess we'll never know. My turn, Joey truth or dare?"

"dare" he said. "I dare you to switch accents with Ryou until I tell you to stop." Yami said. "does that mean I also switch?" asked Ryou. "yes" Yami replied. "but I cant speak British!" Joey exclaimed. "just do your best" Yugi said in his 'you can do it' voice. "fine" Ryou and Joey both said.

" I would believe it's my turn, Mokuba truth or dare?" Joey said trying his best to copy the way he has heard Ryou and Bakura talk.

"truth" Mokuba replied. " why do you always wear that same bloody outfit?!" Joey asked. "I don't know, I just like the outfit I guess." Mokuba said looking at his clothes. "okay" replied Joey.

"my turn, Seto truth or dare?" Mokuba asked. " truth" he said plainly.

"why did you make Marik and Bakura spill their sodas on Lizy?" Mokuba asked. " because I am going to make her pay big time for humiliating me." he said giving Lizy a death stare, and she was returning it, then the spark thing that happens when two anime characters glare at each other happened.

Mokuba broke the silence and tension by saying " Seto its your turn."

"I know! I was thinking" Kaiba said. "sure you were" Lizy said sarcastically. " Lizy truth or dare?" Kaiba said. "must you always pick me? I choose, hmm uhh, I choos-, no, maybe that one, ummmm" Lizy said trying to annoy him. "just pick one!" Kaiba shouted.

"oi Yugi, looks like we've finally found someone who can get under Kaiba's skin" Joey tried whispering, but was loud enough for everyone to hear. "that's what I am trying to do, because of what he did earlier with the soda I am going to make sure I get payback." Lizy said to Joey.

"how about we make this a little more interesting. Both of you want revenge and are determined to get it, the first to say that they regret it and they are sorry loses and has to get on their hands and knees and beg for forgiveness." Bakura said with his arms crossed and his evil smirk on. "that is extremely evil, horrible, and risky….I love it! Lets do it Kaiba." Lizy said grinning. "looks like someone has an evil side" Yugi said. " don't worry, I can keep her contained." Lizy said.

"you call earlier restrained, if it wasn't for Bakura and Marik, Kaiba and you would've ended up in a bloody fist fight!" Joey exclaimed. "ok, maybe I cant control her all the time, but that only happens when I get furious, I can control her any other time. I let her out at times like this though." she explained. "okay" he replied.

"so Kaiba, are you in?" Bakura asked. "or are you a going to be a coward?" Lizy added. "I'm in." he replied.  
"good, now this isn't so boring. I forgot to mention, no one can dare either one of you to say that 'you are sorry and you regret it' or dare you to lose." Bakura said. "ok" both of them replied.

* * *

**so that is it for now! now this is where you guys come in, i dont know who to choose to win the bet, so tell me who you think should win, kaiba or lizy! i already have an idea on what to do to let kaiba win,( i actually already have it typed^^')but i dont know yet for lizy*sigh* so tell me what you want! and if you have any idea's for a truth or dare i would love to hear them! well that is it for now so, GET YOUR GAME ON, wait wrong catchphrase, PEACE OUT!**

**edit-i actually uploaded the next chapter, so go ahead and read that!**


	2. the stage is set

**disclaimer: i dont own yugioh, only this story.**

**shout outs: thanks to SPUNKYGIRL92 for being the first follower  
thanks to SPUNKYGIRL92 as well for being the first to favorite  
**

" back to the game. I pick truth." Lizy said. " just what I was hoping for. What are your weaknesses?" Kaiba said pulling out a notepad and pen from his jacket. "you have got to be kidding me! Why don't you just use your powers and read my mind?!" Lizy exclaimed. "for one I didn't know I could do that, and two even if I would've known I could I still would've asked you because it will be more embarrassing for you to say them out loud." he replied. "you didn't know that!? Rrrrrrrr, fine! Laughingtoomuchstufflikewhat marikdidthatmakeyourelaxfeel inghelplessbugsthatsalliknow (translated- laughing too much, stuff like what Marik did earlier that make you relax, feeling helpless, bugs, and that's all that I know.)" Lizy had said in one breath.

The only ones that understood her were Kaiba, Yami, Bakura, and Marik. Yami was able to understand because Yugi does that to him all the time, Kaiba was able to understand because Mokuba does the same thing as yugi, Marik and Bakura were able to understand because they were right next to her.

"bloody hell! My head is properly confused! I think I need a spot o' tea. And speaking of food I could go for some fish fingers and chips(French fries)." Joey said exactly sounding like a British person.

" 'ey Joey, I agree wit' you. I didn't understand a word she just said." Ryou said in a brookland accent.

"ok, Ryou and Joey, switch accents again, I'm starting to get weirded out" Yami said. "yes!" both exclaimed.

"hey guys lets take a bathroom break" Mokuba suggested. Everyone either nodded or said some form of ok. Some people stayed and some people went.

Lizy decided to stay and think of some dares and truths, but mainly excuses for some questions she expected to be asked.

'hmm, I'll check her mind to make sure that she didn't leave anything out.' Kaiba thought. He explored her mind and found that she told the truth, but he also saw something that she had been hiding ever since Téa had asked her that question earlier.

"Kaiba stop, I can tell your reading my mind" Lizy said and concentrated on blocking him out, and it worked.

"you guys understood what Lizy said, right?" Marik asked Bakura and Yami. "ya, and I think that Kaiba isn't going to let that information go to waste, poor Lizy." Yami replied. "she tried her best to make sure no one could understand her, but we had the advantage of being right next to her." Bakura said gesturing towards Marik.

Bakura glanced over at Lizy and had a evil idea.

"guys, I have a idea. See how Lizy is deep in thought, lets sneak up behind her and scare the crap outta her." Bakura said. "sure, but if she asks, it was your idea." Yami said. "I agree." Marik added. "ok, now lets go." Bakura said.

The three sneaked up behind Lizy and Bakura did the countdown with his fingers. When he reached zero they all slightly shoved her and said "Boo!" Lizy slightly screamed and jumped nearly ten feet!(if you cant tell it's a figure of speech) She twirled around to see Yami, Bakura, and Marik leaning against the wall laughing. "looks like somebody scares easy." Marik said snickering. "sorry Lizy, but we just couldn't resist." Yami said.

"its okay." Lizy said, blushing. "good, looks like your safe fluffy." Marik said. "whatever" Bakura replied.  
After another minute everyone was back to where they were sitting.

"ok, back to the game. Yugi, truth or dare?" Lizy asked. "truth" he replied. "what is the funniest thing you have ever seen Yami do?" she asked. "solve a rubix cube. I told him a it takes someone really smart to solve it and he instantly took it and said 'I bet I can have this solved in five minutes' and he started. After five and a half minutes he slammed it down and said ' that thing is evil!' then ran to his room." Yugi said.

Everybody laughed hysterically, Kaiba was even laughing! Yami blushed and was super embarrassed, and he was fighting the urge to mind crush Yugi and Lizy.

"come on Yami, lighten up! Pwuezzzz?!" Yugi said giving him his puppy dog eyes. "ok, ok! I will just stop!" said Yami, who was shielding his eyes. "good" Yugi said crossing his arms and smiling triumphantly. "well, umm, Marik, truth or dare?" Yugi said. "dare" Marik replied. "I dare you to do ring around the rosey with Kaiba!" Yugi said with his newly obtained evil grin. "what!? No way!" they both said. "Kaiba if you don't I really will tell everyone about those pics and Marik if you don't do it then you are a coward!" Yugi said. "rrrrr, fine." both said.

Kaiba and Marik got up and did the dare. Just as they were about to start Yugi blurted out " and sing the song as well!" both of them growled and cleared their throats and started.

"ring around the rosey, pocket full of posies, ashes, ashes, we all fall down!" both sang and fell to the ground, but Kaiba made cushions appear under them, so they didn't hurt themselves. Both sat down and were blushing bright red.  
"hahahahahaha ohh, that was priceless, good thing I recorded all of it!" Lizy said, and she was holding her phone. " I can totally use this for blackmail, and by that I mean I can threaten to show it to people if one of you two wont do a dare, mainly Kaiba." Lizy exclaimed.

"not if I have anything to say about it!" Kaiba said and snapped his fingers, and Lizy's phone lifted into the air and exploded. "don't worry I'll give it back to you at the end of the game, if you behave. Now be a good dog and stay seated." Kaiba said.

At first Lizy began to shake again, and Bakura and Marik held her back again, but then she did something that surprised everyone. She got on her hands and knees and barked! Then she walked on her hands and knees towards Kaiba and barked continuously, and crawled in circles around him.

"ruff, ruff, ruff! 'pant pant'" Lizy said and then started to rub up against him.

"ahhh! Get her away!" Kaiba shouted. Then he made a chew toy appear in his hand and threw it at Yugi.

'hmm, this could be fun, I think I'll go along with it.' Lizy thought, then she followed the chew toy to Yugi and started to bark and rub against him.

" hehe, stop that tickles! Ok girl, go get it!" Yugi said throwing the chew toy at Bakura. Lizy of course followed it and started to do to him what she did to the others.

Bakura picked it up and examined it. Then he looked in front of him and saw Lizy with her tongue sticking out of her mouth and she was panting and barking. He was sure if she had a tail it definitely would have been waging. To everyone's surprise he giggled and threw the chew toy at Ryou.

Ryou caught it and hung it above her head, then threw it at Marik.

Marik caught it only because it was a natural reaction. By the time he realized what was happening it was to late. Lizy had tackled him and had him pinned down.

"whoa girl! See the toy, see the toy? Go get it!" he said throwing the toy at Yami.

She jumped off of him and ran to Yami, but Yami had already thought of something. She charged at him and was about to pounce when he shouted "stop!" and he held his hand in front of him.

Lizy stopped and turned her head slightly. 'good, this will work.' Yami thought.

"sit!" he said. Lizy decided to play along and sat like a dog would. "good girl, now lie down." he said to her, Lizy obeyed and lied down.

"now rollover!" he commanded, and Lizy did as she was told, she rolled back and forth a couple times and then stopped and walked right up to him and rubbed her head against his arm and whimpered. "alright girl, you can have the chew toy." Yami said ruffling her hair, then he put the chew toy on the ground.

Lizy took it in her mouth and skillfully threw it at Kaiba, and it hit him right in the head. She barked again but this time it sounded more like she was saying 'take that!'.

Lizy then walked back to her seat and said " that was fun!"

" good job acting Lizy, that was very convincing." Mokuba said, chuckling. "wait, she was acting?!" Kaiba said acting surprised. "ya I was. Are you really that stupid that you couldn't figure that out?" Lizy said plainly, and with a smug look on her face. "I knew that! I wasn't serious when I said that!" Kaiba shouted. "sure you weren't" she said with arms crossed and she still had that smug look on her face.

"anyway, who's turn is it?" Lizy asked everyone. "its my turn" Marik answered. "alright, then go." she said.  
"ok then, uhh Téa, truth or dare?" Marik said. "truth" she replied. "if you could have any millennium item, what would it be?" he asked. "umm, the millennium necklace." Téa said.

"my turn, Ryou truth or dare?" she said. "truth" he replied. "what is one of Bakura's secrets?" Téa said with a evil look in her eyes. "umm, when he is alone he dances around the house and sings Lady Gaga songs." Ryou said, hoping that Bakura wouldn't kill him for saying that.

Everyone started to laugh, well everyone except Bakura. On the outside Bakura looked like he didn't care, but on the inside he was humiliated. Kaiba then made a stereo appear and it started to play 'Poker Face' by Lady Gaga.  
Bakura had his head lowered so that his hair covered his face, hiding the fact that he was blushing. After about 20 seconds everyone stopped laughing, and the stereo disappeared.

"my turn. Yami truth or dare?" Ryou said. "truth" Yami said. "ok, so you and Yugi can get even, what is the funniest thing you've ever seen Yugi do?" he said. "try to find his deck when it was in his back pocket. It took him a hour to find it." Yami said.

"well that's nothing compared to the rubix cube!" Yugi shouted. "I told you, that rubix cube is evil! No sane person could ever solve that thing!" Yami shouted back. "I solved a rubix cube." Kaiba said. "my point exactly!" Yami said pointing at Kaiba.

"ok, as much as this is entertaining, lets get back on to the game, and to clear things up, both things are equally as funny!" Lizy said. "fine" Yami and Yugi replied.

"Joey truth or dare?" Yami asked. "dare" he replied. "I dare you to do the moonwalk." Yami said. "ok" he replied. Joey got up and did the moonwalk than sat back down.

"ok, Lizy truth or dare?" Joey asked. "dare" she replied. "I dare you to sing a Christmas song." he said. "ok" Lizy said then cleared her throat and began to sing.

"deck the halls with gasoline, fra la la la la la la la, light a match and watch it gleam, fra la la la la la la la, watch the hideout burn to ashes, fra la la la la la la la, aren't you glad you played with matches, fra la la la la la la la, BOOM!" (A/N- I got this song off of a comic in a video on youtube, in the comic this is sung by Deidara off of naruto shippuuden.)

"wow, for once I actually like a Christmas song." Bakura said with a evil grin. "agreed" added Kaiba. "why am I not surprised?" Lizy said with a silly smile on her face. "I don't know why but I have a feeling I'm going to have to keep the matches and gasoline away from Seto this Christmas." Mokuba said, rolling his eyes. "that probably goes for you too Ryou." Lizy said. Everyone except Bakura and Kaiba got a laugh out of that.

"yaawwwnnn, I starting to get tired, what time is it?" Téa asked while stretching. Mokuba looked at his watch and was shocked at what he saw. "its 9 o'clock!" he shouted in disbelief. "wow, we've been playing for a long time, yaawwnnn, no wonder I'm getting tired." Téa said rubbing her eyes.

"hey I've got an idea, how about you guys stay the night here so that as you guys get tired you can just go to a guest room and go to sleep, and so that way in the morning we can play again!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"I like that idea, all in favor of Mokuba's idea raise your hand." Téa said raising her hand. Everyone raised their hand except Kaiba.

"come on Seto, please?" Mokuba said giving him the puppy dog eyes. "the only way that I will allow this is if I get to keep the powers until tomorrow." Kaiba said looking at Lizy. "rrrr, fine you can keep them until tomorrow." Lizy said crossing her arms and avoiding eye contact with Kaiba. "ok then, I agree to let them stay." he said. "yay! Thank you Seto!" Mokuba said and then hugged Kaiba. Unknown to Kaiba, Lizy took a picture of them hugging with her backup phone.

"ok, well then if we are staying the night, then I'm going to bed, where are the guest rooms?" Téa asked. "hold on I call someone to show you the way." Mokuba said then stood up and walked over to a wall and pushed a button. After a couple minutes a person was there just like Mokuba said, and she showed her the way to her room.  
"hey Lizy, does it feel weird being the only girl out of eight guys?" Joey asked. "I have to admit, it does feel a little weird, but I'll get used to it." Lizy said.

"well on with the game, Bakura truth or dare?" Lizy said. "dare" he replied. "I dare you to give Ryou a piggy-back ride." she said. "grrrr, fine," Bakura said through clenched teeth. He walked over to Ryou who very cautiously got on his back. "what now?" Bakura asked. "just walk around the room I guess." she said shrugging her shoulders.  
As usual, Bakura had an evil idea. 'ok, if she wants him to get a piggyback ride, then I'll just make this more fun for me.' Bakura thought.

Bakura suddenly started zooming around the room, almost making Ryou lose his grip. He ran all over the room, jumped onto the couch and ran across it, then jumped over the back, next he ran to a clear part of the room and spun in circles, after that he ran in circles, then zoomed all over the room again, and finally he ran back to the group, set Ryou down, and walked back to his spot and sat down with a triumphant look on his face.

Ryou was lying on the ground and his eyes were spiraling.

"lets take a break until Ryou comes around" Kaiba said, then got up, along with some other people.

"Bakura! That wasn't a piggyback ride!" Lizy shouted at him. "yes it was, he was on my back wasn't he?" Bakura said smirking. "yes but-, that-, you knew what I meant!" she shouted while gently shoving him. "you never said what kind of piggyback ride." he said shoving her back, but using more force than she did, causing her to bump into Marik, who was enjoying the show.

"hey watch it." Marik said shoving her onto Bakura, but she quickly pulled away.

"its common sense Bakura!" she said shoving him again, harder. "to you maybe, you should have said a gentle piggyback ride, not just piggyback ride." he said shoving her into Marik again, but she pulled away in time. "must you find a loophole in everything!?" she shouted, shoving him harder again. "yes." he said plainly and this time purposely shoved her onto Marik.

"hey, watch where you shove people kitty!" Marik said pushing Lizy onto Bakura. "if you don't want to be bumped into, then move out of the way!" he said, pushing her onto Marik, then he pushed her onto him, then Bakura did the same, and then Marik did, then Bakura did, etc..

'uhh, I'm getting dizzy and lightheaded.' Lizy thought.

"take your own advice!" Marik shouted, this time pushing Lizy hard enough that she fell over and her head landed on Bakura's lap, which she didn't notice because she was too dizzy and lightheaded. Now she was the one who's eyes were spiraling.

"umm, I think we went a little to far." Bakura said. "what makes you say that?" Marik asked. "look at her face." he replied.

Marik moved over to Bakura and saw why he said that, she looked how Ryou looked a couple minutes ago.

"Lizy, Lizy wake up." Marik said shaking her. She started to come around after about two minutes.

"ugghhh, my head" Lizy said putting her hand on her face. She then looked up and saw Marik and Bakura looking down at her(she did a double take when she saw that), then she realized her head was on Bakura's lap.

Lizy then bolted up, only to lose her balance again. She started to fall backwards, but this time they caught her, and they helped her get her balance. "why am I so dizzy?" Lizy asked them.

"we kinda pushed you back and forth until you fell over, you were out of it for about two minutes." Marik said. "oh, where is everyone else?" she asked. "taking a break." Marik answered. "ok, I think I'm fine now." she said sitting up. "good." Marik said moving back to his spot.

Soon everyone was back and they started the game again.

"yaawwnnn, I think I'm going to go to bed." Mokuba said rubbing his eyes and standing up. "good night" he said and left the room.

"another one bites the dust, night Mokuba" Lizy shouted. "Bakura it's your turn." she added.

"I know. Kaiba truth or dare?" Bakura said. "truth" he replied. "what are you scared of?" he said. "grrrrr. Well I have to think about that, girls when there are angry. that's all I can think of." Kaiba said.

"you didn't seem scared earlier when Lizy was mad." Ryou pointed out. "right now is the exception, I have powers to protect myself, so if little miss Lizy tried anything funny she would regret it." Kaiba said. "ohh, that makes sense, no offense Lizy." Ryou said. "none taken" she replied.

" I'll be right back" Kaiba said getting up. He walked over to some light switches and turned all the lights off except the one above them, making the rest of the room pitch black. He walked back to his spot and sat back down.

"uhh, Kaiba, why'd you do that" Lizy said. "to save electricity" he lied. 'ya right, he's probably trying to see if anyone here is scared of the dark, I wouldn't put it past him.' Lizy thought. "whatever" she said.

"yaawwwnnn, I think I'm going to hit the hay, Kaiba do I just press the button?" Yugi asked. "yeah" he replied. "ok, thanks." he said getting up. Yugi pushed the button and a person came to take him to his room. "hold on, Kaiba are there pajamas in the rooms?" Yugi asked. "yes" he replied, "kay, thanks." he said then left.

"and then there were seven" Lizy said. "Kaiba take your turn" she added.

"I am, Marik truth or dare?" Kaiba asked. "dare" he replied. "come here" Kaiba said. Marik crawled over to him and Kaiba whispered something into his ear. When Kaiba was done Marik shouted, "come on, that is cruel!" then Kaiba said "you have to do it." "fine" Marik said.

Marik crawled to the middle of the circle and stood up, then a bunny suit appeared on him and then he started to jump up and down and sing.

"lalala, I'm a pretty bunny, lalala, and I am quite funny, lalala, carrots are really yummy, lalala" Marik crouched down to the ground, "and I'll tickle your tummy!" Marik pounced onto Ryou and tickled his stomach for a few seconds then stopped.

When Marik tickled Ryou, Lizy unconsciously pulled her legs in toward her stomach.

The bunny suit then disappeared and Marik went back to his spot.

"Ryou, your ticklish? Hmm, nice to know." Bakura said with his evil smirk. Lizy then pulled her legs in more and glanced at Bakura with a ounce of worry in her eyes.

"my turn, Joey truth or dare?" Marik asked. "truth" he answered. "what would you do if you saw Yami in a to-to?" Marik asked. "I would get away from him as fast as I could, then faint." Joey said.

"gee, thanks" Yami said sarcastically. "your welcome" Joey said then laughed.

"anyway, Ryou truth or dare?" Joey said. "umm, I pick dare" he answered. "ok I have been wondering this for a while if you can do this, I dare you to do the most evil face you can." Joey said. "ok, I'll try, hey Bakura, can you do your evil face please" Ryou asked. Bakura did his evil face, then Ryou tried to copy it.

Turns out Ryou's evil face looks about as evil as a wet kitten. "I don't think I'm capable of doing a evil face, just look at Bakura if you want to see me with a evil face" Ryou said. "yaawwwwnn, and I think I'm going to go to bed." he added.  
"hold on, it's your turn" Lizy said. "oh yeah, ok Yami truth or dare" Ryou said. "dare" he replied. "I dare you to pinch Joey" Ryou said. Yami pinched Joey, "ouch! You didn't need to pinch that hard!" he said when he pinched him. "ok, now I am going" Ryou said.

He stood up and pressed the button and just as before a person came and showed him to his room. "good night" Ryou said as he was walking out the door.

"and then there were six" Lizy said. "what time is it?" she added. "it's 12:30am" Joey answered. "thanks" she said.  
"ok now who to pick…Lizy truth or dare?" Yami said. "dare" she replied. "I dare you to spin around for as long as you can without falling." he said. "ok, stand back guys" Lizy said standing up. She walked into the center of the circle and started spinning around.

After about 3 minutes she tripped, but Yami caught her. "nice, three minutes, good job." Yami said to her. He sat her on the ground until she wasn't dizzy anymore. "thanks for the save" she said. "your welcome" he said. Lizy crawled back to her spot and sat down.

"hey guys I'm going to bed" Joey said standing up. He walked over to the button and pushed it. Soon a person appeared, "night guys" Joey said. "night" Lizy said back to him, then Joey left.

"and then there were five" Lizy said. "Kaiba, question, is this room sound proof?" she asked. "yeah, why?" he replied. "so I can do this, oh and I would cover your ears, I CANT BELIVE HOW LONG WE'VE BEEN PLAYING!" she screamed. "that's why." Lizy said to Kaiba.

"so are any of you guys tired yet?" Marik said. "nope" everyone answered. "that's good" he said, slightly smirking.

* * *

**i decided to upload this part of the story. let me know who YOU want to win! (i am personally fine with either one.) i am thinking of doing it to where one chapter is where kaiba wins and another is where lizy wins, again, tell me what you want me to do! well that is all for now so BELIEVE IN THE HEART OF THE CARDS, wait wrong catchphrase, PEACE OUT!**


	3. the bet gets into action

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go get a soda" Lizy said. "hey Kaiba, can I have a mini flashlight?" she added. "whatever" he said then snapped his fingers, and a keychain flashlight appeared in Lizy's hand. "thanks" she mumbled, then stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

"so Marik, do you think she is?" Kaiba whispered to Marik. "yeah, I'm pretty sure" he whispered back.  
"what are you guys talking about?" Yami asked.

"remember when I dared Marik, but I whispered the dare into his ear?" Kaiba asked, Yami nodded, "the dare was just the cover up, the real reason was to see if Lizy was ticklish. That is why Marik tickled Ryou, I figured she would give off some sign if she was, and she did. And Bakura confirmed my suspicions when he said what he said. You see when Marik did that Lizy pulled her legs closer to her stomach in a protective way, and when Bakura said that she pulled them even closer and glanced at him with a ounce of worry in her eyes." Kaiba explained.

"ok, I just don't get one thing, why would you want to know?!" Yami asked. "because its all part of my plan to win the bet" he responded. "ohh" he responded, finally understanding.

"well, Kaiba I hope whatever you got planned works, because Lizy looks like the type that could come up with an evil plan easily" Marik said.

'oh man, I cant come up with anything on how to win this bet! I wonder what they are talking about over there, I hope Kaiba hasn't come up with anything yet, cuz if he has I'm doomed! I better think of something soon.' Lizy thought as she poured her soda into a cup.

'idea! I can use this darkness to my advantage. This probably wont win me the bet, but it will definitely make Kaiba angry, and while I'm at it I might as well get the others too, just for fun.' she thought.  
Lizy got another cup and a huge jug, and she filled the jug up with ice-cold water from the fridge, and the cup with soda. She put her soda on the counter, then she turned off the flashlight and stealthily walked over to Kaiba and the others.

Since Kaiba was sitting on the edge of where the light reached, no one could see her. She walked up behind him and quickly poured the soda onto him and then she lunged the ice-water into the air so it came pouring down on everyone, but she made sure Kaiba got most of it, then she ran over to the couch and pulled a blanket over herself and hid.

"WHAT THE?!" Kaiba shouted, turning around, but saw nothing. He looked down at himself and realized that he was covered in soda and ice-water.

"you got to admit, she's good." Marik said covering his eyes and shaking his head like a dog. "Marik stop! Your getting me wetter then I already am!" Bakura shouted shielding himself from the water. "sorry fluffy" he said, earning a growl from Bakura.

"ok, I get why she did that to Kaiba, but why us?!" Yami exclaimed. "she probably thought that it wouldn't really be that much of a deal for us, because Kaiba can just dry us with his powers, plus she was probably just playing around." Marik said. "well, I guess we'll just have to play around back." Bakura said cracking his knuckles. "first of all where is she?!" Yami exclaimed. "I don't know, we'll just have to find her." Kaiba said standing up. "do you guys want me to dry you off?" Kaiba added. "yeah" they all said. Kaiba snapped his fingers and they were dry.

"hey Kaiba why don't you turn on the lights?" Marik said standing up. "actually it will be more fun if we use flashlights, it will be too easy with the lights on." Bakura said also standing up. "well ok" he replied. "this is going to be interesting" Yami said then got up as well. "ok, when you find her, capture her" Kaiba ordered. "ok" they all said. "good, now take these." Kaiba said snapping his fingers, and a flashlight appeared in everyone's hand. "now go!" he exclaimed and everyone started searching.

(A/N- now just to be clear this room is HUGE, and a lot of good hiding places. And if your wondering why I am doing this, I needed something to fill in until I thought of some truths and dares, and plus I needed to somehow get the bet into action, *announcers voice* so who will win, who will lose, stay tuned to find out!)

* * *

sorry it was so short, but i felt bad for not posting something, even if only one person is following this that is still someone who actually is interested in what happens next(that i know of). anyway, i promise to get something uploaded some time in the near future. as always comments are welcomed and given cookies. that is it for now so, MIND CRUSH, wait wrong catchphrase, PEACE OUT!


	4. lizy's plan: the story of slenderman

**disclaimer: i dont own yugioh or slenderman, but i do own lizy.**

**shout outs:**

thanks to Raven6921 for the slenderman idea, the credit for that idea goes to her.

**thanks to Raven6921, Ecila Raveniz Thgilyad, and Messenger-angel-of-hope for reviewing. and as requested by you guys i updated^_^ and thanks to dr-fanmai-lover who also reviewed, but sorry to tell you this but mai isn't in this fanfic.**

**thanks to the new favoriters Raven6921, Ecila Raveniz, and impurepet.**

**thanks to the new followers Raven6921, Ecila Raveniz, and impurepet.**

**you guys all rock! thanks x100 ^^**

"Lizy, come out come out where ever you are" Bakura said tauntingly. "you cant hide forever" Marik added. "it's only a matter of time before we find you." Yami also added.  
Marik was looking in the kitchen area, Yami was looking by the beanbag chairs, Kaiba was looking in the corners of the room, and Bakura was just roaming the room.

Bakura, being the thief he is, knew a thing or two about hiding, which was bad news for Lizy. He walked over to the area with the couch and TV, and started checking under the blankets. When Lizy saw the flashlight she didn't dare to breath, and she prepared herself to make a run for it.

Bakura ripped the blanket off of her and she tried to run, but Bakura caught her and pulled her arms and hands behind her back. She tried to escape, but he had a iron grip.  
"guys over here!" Bakura yelled. Everyone ran over to them.

Kaiba smirked and said, "good job Bakura, now bring her over here." gesturing to where they were all sitting before. "good job kitty!" Marik said grinning. "whatever" he replied.  
Bakura brought Lizy over to the area where they had been sitting. "where do you want her?" he asked Kaiba. "put her against the wall." he replied. After about 3 minutes of fighting Lizy, who was trying with all her might to not go to the wall, Bakura finally got her against the wall. They all circled around her.

In the midst everything, it had started thunder storming outside.

"okay, you got me here, so now what!?" Lizy asked Kaiba. "well, now it is time for me to win this bet!" Kaiba said. "and how do you think you are going to do that, huh? As you just saw with me and fluffy(Marik, "hey!")sorry, me and Bakura, I don't give in easily. So if you think this is going to be easy," she smirked, "…your dead wrong." she said with her voice brimming with confidence. "are you sure about that?" he said pulling out the notebook that he had written all of the weaknesses on. "y-yeah I'm sure." Lizy said, the confidence in her voice replaced with worry and a hint of fear. "we'll see about that." he said then snapped his fingers.

Lizy suddenly was thrown against the wall and her arms outstretched. Then her arms went downwards, making Lizy sit down. Next, cuffs appeared around her wrists and then connected to the wall, keeping her arms outstretched and her hands level with her head. After that, she swung her legs in front of her and straightened them. Then cuffs appeared around her ankles and connected to the floor.

"what the?!" Lizy shouted and tried to get out of her restraints, fear and panic quickly taking over her mind. "how does it feel to be helpless?" Kaiba said in a taunting manner. Lizy stopped moving and froze, with eyes wide. 'he's right I am helpless! Not good!' she ranted in her mind.

"the realization of the situation finally hit you I see." he said, causing Lizy to snap back to reality. "well, it is going to t-take a lot more than this to make me give in!" she shouted, trying to sound strong to cover up how worried she was. "oh I plan on doing much more" he said. "if you think anything on that list will make me give up then your wrong!" she shouted. "who ever said I was going to use anything on this list? I don't need to since you told me of a even better method" he said. "w-what do you mean?" she asked, then gulped.

"well, do you remember when Marik had to dress in a bunny suit?" Lizy nodded, "well that was all a cover up, do you remember when he tickled Ryou?" she nodded again, "well, when he did that, whether you realized it or not, you pulled in your legs protectively toward your stomach, then when Bakura said what he said, you pulled them in even more and gave him a worried glance, confirming my suspicions." Kaiba explained. "confirmed what suspicions?" she asked, her voice brimming with worry. "my suspicions that your ticklish." he said. Lizy's eyes went wide.

"yes, I will give you credit, though, I almost missed it. You saying one of your weaknesses is laughing too much, at first I didn't think much of it, but then something struck me as odd. That is quite a weird thing to say as a weakness, unless your trying to cover something up. After some thought I figured it out, you said that because you didn't want to say the true weakness behind the weakness. Not only do you get weak when you laugh too much, but you would be completely helpless and powerless if someone would be able to tickle you." Kaiba explained.

"um, Kaiba, in English please?" Marik asked. "put simple, she used a loophole in the question and said that one of her weaknesses is laughing too much to hide the fact that being tickled would make her completely powerless." he said. "oh, ok." he said.

While Kaiba was explaining to Marik, Lizy was in panic. 'how could he have figured it out!? Since when did he ever pay attention to small details?! This is not good at all. Not only did he get every detail right, but now everyone else here knows too! I did not plan on this whatsoever. I mean come on, he has the complete advantage and knows exactly how to use it, and I don't even have a plan yet on how to win this bet! I'm doomed!' she ranted in her head.

"ok, now with that all out of the way," Kaiba said, breaking Lizy out of her trance, "I think it is time to win this thing" he finished. "you three-" he was interrupted by his talking collar. "what is it…ok…take care of it then…what do you mean you cant…fine I'll take a look at it." he said to his collar. "looks like your going to have to wait a couple minutes before losing the bet, I have to take a look at something. You three, don't let her out!" he said then walked over to his desk with the forgotten laptop and sat down in front of it and started typing away.

Lizy breathed a sigh of relief. 'good, now I can focus on getting out of these damn restraints' she thought, then started pulling at the cuffs.

"well, seeing as this might take awhile we might as well sit down and relax." Bakura mentioned, sitting down. Marik and Yami shrugged and sat down too.

'ok, there is no way I am getting out of this by myself, I guess it is time for plan B.' Lizy concluded.

"come on guys, let me out of here please?" she asked the three sitting around her. "why should we, when you're the one who spilled ice-cold water on us?" Bakura asked. "I was only playing around with the water on you guys. I knew Kaiba would dry you guys off, and he did." she told him. "well then we are just playing around back." he said smirking.

'ok, Bakura isn't going to help, next person.' she thought, then turned to Yami.  
"come on Yami, you're the good guy! Help me out here, please?" she asked him with pleading eyes. "sorry, but I have to agree with the thief on this one." he said.

'oh come on! Ok, last chance, better make it count. Well you know what they say, third times a charm!' she thought, then turned to Marik.

"Marik please, what if Slenderman comes and you guys are to busy running to set me free and he gets me?!" she pleaded with desperation. "what's a Slenderman?" he asked her. "you don't know who he is?!" she asked. "no a clue, so what is it?!" Marik asked sounding like a little boy who wants to know what he is getting for Christmas. "yes, what is this Slenderman?" Bakura asked. "I agree, what is it?" Yami asked. 'oh, this is going to be fun.' she thought, then smirked.

"ok, first of all, imagine a really tall white bald guy in a black suit, okay?" she asked, they nodded. "good, now imagine that same guy with literally white skin, tentacles for arms, and he doesn't have a face." she said. "hold on, so he doesn't have a head?" Marik asked. "oh, he has a head, just no face. No eyes, ears, nose, or mouth, just white skin." she said, starting to make her voice sound like she is telling a horror story. Marik's eyes went wide.

"so where did he come from?" Bakura asked. "He comes from a world of darkness, where no trace of humanity exists. And should you enter it's unholy domain, you'll find yourself unable to escape with your sanity intact." she said. "the internet?" he asked. "that's what I said wasn't it?" she asked sarcastically. (A/N- 50 internet points and a cookie to whoever can tell me where that line came from)

"anyway, people say that he started in the internet. Then he grew more popular, and started becoming a 'underground meme'. soon he started to be used in horror fanfics. Then soon he was being drawn, used in almost every horror fanfic, and soon became a game." she said.

"now, you see, they say that a little boy was dared by his friends to play the game, and if he didn't they would tell his brother that it was him that broke his guitar. Not wanting to be beat up by his brother, he did the dare. When he got home that night he downloaded the game and played it. After playing it for about 5 hours he beat the game, but he was now horrified of Slenderman. That night he had a nightmare of Slenderman chasing him, and woke up outside in the lawn. At school that day he told his friends that he beat the game and how he had a nightmare of Slenderman chasing him and that he woke up in the lawn, but they just told him he was a crybaby and walked away." she said.

"That night he had another nightmare about Slenderman, and woke up in the lawn again. He told his mom about the nightmares and she took him to a psychologist. At the end of the session the doctor said that the nightmares are not something to worry about and they would go away in time. But that night he had the same nightmare, and woke up in the park." she said, her voice getting lower little by little.

"The next night same nightmare, and he woke up behind a tree in the park. He told his mom about waking up in the park and she told him that she would stay awake that night and watch the door to make sure he doesn't go anywhere. That night she tried staying awake but feel asleep." she said, the lightning and thunder telling the story with her.

"He had the same nightmare, but this time he woke up in the middle of the woods. He became extremely fearful and started to panic. He started feeling a strong pounding throughout his entire body, especially his head. Then, something shot out of his head, then materialized. The pain went away and the boy turned around and saw Slenderman. He screamed but Slenderman killed him right there on the spot. Three days later when the mother was able to file out a missing person report, they found the body of the boy sliced and mangled up and strangled. The mother, heartbroken, returned home. The next day police found her dead, looking the same way her son did." she finished.

Lizy had their full attention, and the suspense in the air was rising quickly.

"now, here is the interesting part. The woods that Slenderman was set free," she lowered her voice to a whisper, causing them to lean in, "was the woods we're in right now." lightning crashed as soon as she said that.

By now Yami was fidgeting and couldn't sit still, Marik was unconsciously hiding behind Bakura, and Bakura was too entranced in the story to notice.

"ever since the day Slenderman was set free, there have been people who have entered these woods, and have never come out." she said in a dark voice, and getting happy with the way they were reacting.

"here is the reason why people are terrified of Slenderman. They say if you go into these woods at night he will follow you. At first you may not notice it but soon he makes himself known. You can look to your right one second and nothing be there, but the next he is standing half behind a tree staring at you, then the next he is gone. Then when you look behind you he will be standing there, watching you. Then you run as fast as you can then when your certain you've lost him, you look behind you and he is staring at you." Marik was now completely behind Bakura and was just peering over his shoulder, eyes wide open.

"the story goes that most people go insane before he even kills them. Knowing that your death sentence is following you everywhere and you cant escape drives you to the point of insanity." she said smirking. "and if that isn't enough to drive you insane then curiosity kills you"

"you can glance behind you and see him, but soon your mind just cant handle just glancing, and you have to look, and when you look at his face, he kills you." she said, "but you know what they say," she looked at Bakura, "curiosity killed the cat." she added.

"so has anyone actually gotten proof of his existence?" Yami asked. "that is also something odd. People have gone in these woods in hopes of catching Slenderman on video. But everyone of then were found dead, when you looked at the videos though, on every single video ever recovered, the camera goes starts going static and soon goes off." she explained.

"then how do they know that it is Slenderman killing them?" Bakura asked.  
"because he will leave a note on a tree near the killing, saying the creepiest things, written in the victim's blood." she said. "plus, sometimes the audio on the cameras doesn't go out, and you can hear the people screaming 'Slenderman, Slenderman, please don't kill me' and stuff like that." she added.

"ok guys, I am done" Kaiba announced. "what was wrong?" Yami asked. "the security cameras were going static one by one. I wasn't able to fix them, it is probably from the storm." he explained.  
Bakura's, Marik's, and Yami's eyes went wide and Lizy smirked evilly.

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUNNN! sorry for no truth or dare in this one, but like i said last chapter, i needed to get this bet into action, so the next couple chapters may not have that much truth or dare in them. with that out of the way, can someone please let me know how this story became so popular overnight, i am just curious, that's all, please dont hate me for that question! i am definetaly not complaining though^_^ anyway, thanks so much for the support and i hope to update soon! dont forget, whoever can tell me where that line came from gets 50 internet points and a cookie! well, that is it for now so SCREW THE RULES I HAVE MONEY, wait wrong catchphrase, PEACE OUT!**


	5. british laughter and foreshadowing

**disclaimer: i dont own yugioh or the ability to come up with funny disclaimer jokes, only lizy**

**Shout outs:**

**thanks to YuseiRiderofHogwarts, EagleTsubasa, .9, Raven6921, Ecila Raveniz Thgilyad, and impurepet for reviewing. these reviews really keep me going, so thanks ^_^**

**thanks to the new favoriters YuseiRiderofHogwarts and YGOfangirl4ever! **

**thanks to the new followers Roxie-fearlessstorm, YuesiRiderofHogwarts, .9, and sassysisters9294!**

**thx for the support guys, if it wasnt for all the support of you guys this story probably would have died a long time ago, so thx!**

* * *

"hold on, what did you just say?!" Marik asked. "I said that the security cameras keep going static one by one and it is probably from this freak thunderstorm." Kaiba repeated. "I was afraid that you were going to say that." Marik said, then gulped, along with the thief and pharaoh.

'okay, there is a perfectly good explanation for this, just like moneybags said. It was probably just this storm, not this bloody Slenderman! It is just one big coincedence.' Bakura assured himself.

'there is no way that this Slenderman exists, Lizy just made up that story to frighten us! The cameras going static is just due to this storm, not because of some mutant killer who can make cameras go static at will, just a storm!' Yami ranted in his head.

'oh my Ra, Slenderman is real! *mental slap* no, get a hold of yourself! Lizy just made that stupid story up, there is no such thing as Slenderman! I cant let myself believe this and get scared, at least not until someone gets scared first, then I can freak out!' Marik tried to convince himself.

'ok, I have no idea how this is happening, but right now I don't care! Marik, Bakura, and Yami are probably scared shitless now, which is bad for Kaiba, and great for me! This rain has really helped me out, first it made my story sound 10x scarier, and now it has made the cameras go static at the perfect time! Thank you rain!' Lizy happily thought.

"hey guys, is something wrong?" Kaiba asked, making everyone snap back to reality.

"what?" Marik asked. "I said is something wrong." he replied. "oh no, we're perfectly fine!" Marik lied, then nervously laughed. "okay, if you say so." Kaiba said, knowing something was up.

'okay, Lizy must have done something to them, they all look like they have just seen a ghost.' Kaiba thought, 'no pun intended' he added, glancing at Yami and Bakura. 'oh well, I will question them after I win, which shouldn't take too long.' he concluded.

"well, no use in just sitting here, lets get started" he said sitting down. "so what exactly are we doing again?" Yami asked. "we are going to tickle torture her until she gives up." he replied. "okay." he responded.

"so who goes first?" Marik asked. "okay, call me crazy, but I think that Bakura should go first. I know that sounds insane, but being a thief I'm sure he has done some torturing in his lifetime, and since this is technically torture, I'm sure he should be a natural." Yami suggested. "I hate to admit it, but you do have a fair point." Kaiba said. "I agree, so 'kura?" Marik said, looking at Bakura, along with everybody else.

"well, truth be told I have only used pain as a torture method, doing things that make people scream in agony, not laugh and squirm." Bakura paused for a moment, "but I guess that it would probably be the same concept, just not as pain filled." Bakura said. "but Bakura, it does become painful." Marik whined. "how in the bloody hell can laughing cause you pain!?" he retorted. "like this!" Marik said pouncing on Bakura.

"what the blo- GHAHA" Bakura was cut short when Marik started tickling his sides. "GHAHA, Marik STOP!" Bakura stammered through his laughs. "see, it can be just as torturous as being whipped! It leaves you breathless and it becomes agony when done right, see why you're the perfect person for the job?!" Marik said smiling. "YES, HAHA I SEE, NOW HAHA STOP!" Bakura cried out. Marik stopped and got off a panting Bakura.

"Ha! Oh gosh, I wish I could have caught that on video! Who would have thought that the evil thief was extremely ticklish! You don't seem nearly as tough now that I know your ticklish, you might as well be as intimidating as Ryou!" Lizy shouted, "Bakura's not intimidating, Bakura's weak, Bakura's not intimidating, Bakura's weak!" she started chanting.

Bakura, who had finally recovered, was now getting mad. He sat up and said in a dark voice, "I am going first, and I don't think anyone else will have to go." he looked at Kaiba, "leave this to me." then he stared straight ahead at Lizy.

Lizy, who was still chanting, acted like she wasn't scared of him. Then her chanting died down when he moved next to her, then she gulped when she saw his glare, which seemed to cut right through her soul.

Bakura smirked and took a finger and made little circles around her bellybutton, causing her to take a sharp intake of breath and try to hold in the giggles starting to come up her throat. (A/N- just a quick reminder, she is wearing a half shirt and shorts, for those who forgot) "so you think I'm not intimidating," he leaned his head in next to hers and whispered in her ear, "we'll just see about that" then backed his head away.

"I'm not-mph-scared." Lizy choked out, afraid if she said anymore she would start laughing. "oh really?" Bakura taunted. 'if I am going down, I'm going down fighting' she thought, then took a gamble. "yeah, and I'm not even ticklish, I'm just doing this because I'm still laughing at the fact that your ticklish!" she said, using all her willpower to not start laughing.

"well is that so?" he said, then moved toward her feet and then took off her shoes and socks, and smirked when he saw her eyes widen. "then you wouldn't mind if I started doing this." he said then took his pointer finger and moved it up and down her right foot, which twitched at his touch.

'danget, not there!' she shouted in her head, then started biting her bottom lip, trying to keep herself from laughing and moving her foot. 'she is almost there, I just have to push her a little farther.' Bakura thought.

"ok, since you claim your not ticklish, you should have no problem having a conversation." he said smirking. Lizy, who was using quite a colorful vocabulary in her head, let her pride override her reason then took another gamble and nodded her head.

"good, so what is your favorite color?" he asked her, 'now it is only a matter of time' he added in his head. "baby blue and black" she said really quickly. "favorite food?" he continued. "tuna cassorale." she said just as fast. 'okay, time to take it up a notch' he thought.  
"now sing the alphabet" he commanded. 'oh come on!' Lizy shouted in her head. She growled then sang it, "ABCDEFGHIJKLMNO-AHH" she started laughing when he went right underneath her toes.

After thinking every cuss word she knew she thought, 'oh no, I finally broke, now I just lost my advantage…and my pride'.

(A/N- prepare for slight out of characterness.)

"ah, I knew you lying, now to punish you for it" he said. Lizy went from giggling to bursting out laughing when he used both hands and tickled both feet.

'okay, he either lied when he said he hasn't tickled anyone before, or he is a natural!' she thought.

"you know Lizy, all you have to do is give up and all this will stop, what do you say?" Kaiba asked. "HAHA, NO, HAHA" she answered through her laughs. "whatever, you'll give up sooner or later" he replied.

"hey Bakura" Kaiba said. "yeah?" he asked, looking at him. "something doesn't seem right. I have seen Mokuba have a couple tickle fights with his friends, and they laugh much for than she is. Maybe that isn't her most ticklish spot." he told him. "you got a point" he said then looked up into space for a couple seconds then said, "yes, I shall try another method." he said, then stopped, leaving a panting Lizy.

'dammit Kaiba, why must you be so smart!' she thought.

"hey Marik." Bakura said crawling over to him then sat in front of him. "yes?" he asked. "as we have already established, I don't know that much about tickling, and you seem to know quite a bit. So what other places are common ticklish spots?" he asked him.

Marik, who was taken a little taken back, thought then said, "okay, sit with your legs straight in front of you and bend them just a bit, and stay sitting up." he instructed. "you better not be bloody tickling me again." he said getting into said position. "I'm not, I'm am only showing you" he assured him.

"okay, I am going from the bottom up. First is your feet. The soles and under and between the toes are the greatest spots." he said poking Bakura's feet, which just barely twitched. "then there is your knees, now I am going to have to show you how to do it, so just remember you asked." he said then started squeezing Bakura's knee, causing him to grunt.

(A/N- oh gosh, you guys have no idea how weird it feels writing this. I am not used to writing these type of scenes, only reading them!) "and then there is under the knee" he said then tickled him under his knee, making Bakura flinch. "and then there is the thigh" he said then squeezed his thigh, making Bakura jump slightly. "then there is the tummy" he said then wiggled his fingers on his stomach, causing Bakura to bite his lip.

While Lizy was watching Bakura get tortured, she noticed something. Yami was doing the same thing that Kaiba said she was doing when Marik tickled Ryou, he also had that glint of worry in his eyes as well. 'hey, maybe the pharaoh is also ticklish just like Bakura. Hmm, interesting.' she thought then smirked.

"next there is the sides" he said then squeezed his sides, making Bakura's eyes go wide.

"I already know that one you bloody wanker!" Bakura retorted. "okay, but there is also another way that works better on some people. " he said matter-of-factly, then squeezed his sides only more towards his back, which pushed Bakura over the edge and he pulled his arms in toward his sides and he let out a slight laugh.

"see, I told you so! Anyway, next there is the underarms." he said then he wiggled his fingers under Bakura's arms, making the brit flinch.

"next there is the side of the neck. Now there are two ways to do this. There is the all-finger wiggle(A/N- some name, huh?)" he said then wiggled his fingers over the side of his neck, making Bakura press his head to his neck. "and then there is the single-finger stroke" he said then stroked one finger over the same spot, getting the same reaction from Bakura. "and finally there is the back of neck, and the same two ways apply to this one as well." he said then did the all-finger wiggle and single-finger stroke on the back of his neck, getting the same reaction again.

"okay, and that is it!" Marik said. "finally" Bakura muttered. "Marik, how the bloody hell do you know all of this!?" Bakura asked. "well, back when we were still kids and in that tomb, me, Ishizu, and Odion would have tickle fights. And thanks to those I was able to learn the best places and ways to tickle someone." Marik explained. "okay." he said then crawled back over to Lizy.

"okay now-" he started saying but was cut off by Lizy. "hold on Bakura, hey Marik!" she said. "yeah?" he asked. "just out of curiosity, who won most of those tickle fights?" she asked him. "um, I know it wasn't me, um…..probably Ishizu." he told her. "alright, thanks" she said smirking. "your welcome." he responded.

"okay, I think you have had enough of a break, no-" Bakura was saying but was cut off again, this time by the pharaoh.  
"Hey guys, come here for a second." Yami said, getting up and gesturing them to follow. "what is it?" Marik asked. "just come here, Lizy can't hear this." he told him. "fine" Marik said getting up, along with the rest.

They all walked over to Yami, who had walked a little bit back, and circled around him.

"now this better be good" Kaiba said. "calm down, its just I see a big flaw in this plan." he said. "and what would that be?" Kaiba questioned. "well, she doesn't seem to be the type to give up easy, and we will probably end up just wasting our time. We need to find some other way." Yami explained.

"are you questioning my skills pharaoh?" Bakura asked him. "no, its just that tickling isn't a sure-fire method. If she has enough will power, she could just put up with it and wait it out." he told him.

"well, what other ways are there?" Marik asked. "I don't know, but we have to think of something else." he said.

"well, we can at least weaken her first, and if she doesn't crack, we will try something else." Kaiba said. "that sounds like a good idea, tickling can leave you in a state of exhaustion. Trust me, I speak from experience." stated Marik.

"well, lets get started again, it isn't nice to keep a lady waiting." Kaiba said smirking.

That smirk was immediately replaced with a gaping mouth when they turned around and saw that there were just empty restraints, and a note.

"where is she!?" Marik exclaimed.

They all walked up to where she was. They all looked at the note. The note said, welcome to extreme truth or dare, the rules will be explained in due time. Now, I dare you all to come and find me, but find me quick, for I may just find YOU first. Good Luck.  
They then all turned their heads to the open door, which was wide open, with another note with an arrow pointing out of the door.

* * *

**and cliffhanger...i think. sorry this is so short, and so bad. i have had alot of stuff going on, and i am having a writers block with this story, so i am trying my best to think of something. next chapter the action will take off...i hope. anyway, i laid down some foreshadowing, so i have some idea where this is going. i also going to try to put back in the truth or dare theme, since that is what the title of this story is anyway. as always, i love comments, so tell me what you think! well, that is about it, so CHECK HIS PULSE YUGI, wait wrong catchphrase, PEACE OUT!**

**PS. MERRY CHRISTMAS! and for those reading this in 2013, happy, whatever the holiday is!**


End file.
